


A Soft Reminder

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, asexual oscar rights, extremely sex favorable oscar wilde, i wrote this in 30 minutes and i only proofread for SPAG, proposals with ace rings, so forgive me if its a bit loose for your tastes, soft, zolf wears an ace ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: Oscar has always been the Queerest Queer, and he's fine with that - for the most part. Turns out Zolf is rather similar, and Oscar learns the comfort in belonging.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	A Soft Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> I thought "okay but what if oscar was ace" for two seconds and this appeared and now i have a whole other headcanon to deal with. Gdi Oscar, you wonderful bastard....
> 
> Ty to the friends who helped inspire <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Oscar loves sex, relishes in it - usually. He doesn't  _ quite _ understand what people mean when they tell him he looks fuckable (or other such "smooth" phrases spoken into his neck as they push him against a wall), but he knows what he finds lovely to look at and he has no problem using that as enough excuse to invite himself over.

And then he meets Zolf. And Zolf is so very different from him, no one would disagree, yet in some ways... Zolf seems more similar than Oscar has ever found before. 

Zolf doesnt tell Oscar that he's prettier with his clothes off, doesnt say that seeing him makes Zolf want to spend an afternoon breaking the bed. Instead, Zolf remembers his favorite teas, and the way he styles his hair. An offhand "huh, that's a nice color" about the shirt he was too tired to change out of that morning, has Oscar looking at Zolf more than he ever did anyone else (and blushing more too, since when did Oscar Wilde  _ blush?? _ ).

Its Oscar's job to know things (and learning Zolf is the most pleasant thing his job has ever given him an excuse to do), so when Zolf comes back one day with a new smooth black ring on his right hand, Oscar takes note. In the few spare moments he can cobble together, he learns what it means.

Next time Zolf leaves on mission, Oscar gets himself one too. He tries it on and the band is slightly too small, fit more for the ring finger than the middle, and even after forcing it down... the color is too stark against his pale hands. Zolf would notice immediately, and then he'd ask questions, or make assumptions, and Oscar wasn't sure he was ready for that. He didn't even know how to really explain what the ring and its meaning made him feel - how he felt... not like an oddity for once. He was queer to be sure, and always proud of it, but to be queer even for a queer was.... but he's not! The fact that Zolf apparently felt the same was proof. 

Perhaps when this is all over he'll be able to announce this kinship with him. Perhaps then.

Oscar ties the ring on a necklace and wears it hidden under every layer, the warm black wood a constant soft reminder.

Zolf noticed, of course - Zolf always managed to pay more attention to Oscar than he expected, and really wasn't that half the reason he fell for Zolf in the first place? Zolf noticed eventually and didn’t announce it, but he was more relaxed around Oscar once he knew. He opened up, their banter became lighter and filled with more looks and innuendos. Flirting became dating became... this.

Oscar watched as Zolf undid the chain and pulled the ring off. He could only hold his breath as Zolf did for him exactly what he had just done for Zolf: he slid the ring perfectly onto his left hand ring finger. Zolf held Oscar's hand in his and just looked at the ring, smiling. Oscar finally looked away from his face to see for himself and- 

He remembered so long ago when he tried it on and it looked so thick and awkward on his hand, so out of place. But as he looks now, sees the same heavy black reflected on Zolf's fingers, Oscar can't help but notice how  _ right _ it looks - as if it was always meant to be there.

Zolf looked up and met his eyes, smiled like he knew what Oscar was thinking (and really, he probably did). He clasped their left hands together and let his right brush Oscar's hair back then rest on his neck, gently encouraging him to bend down until their foreheads met.

"I think that's a much better place for it, don't you?"

Oscar grinned through the happy tears starting to fall down his cheeks, "I do."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Soft Reminder [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451448) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
